1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a thin film transistor (TFT) and a to flat display device including the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an oxide TFT and a flat display device including the TFT.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin film transistors (TFTs) are variously used as switching elements or driving elements of pixels in flat display devices, e.g., organic light-emitting display devices and liquid crystal display devices. For example, an oxide semiconductor that does not require a crystallization process, is in an amorphous state, and has excellent uniformity may be used to form an active layer of a TFT.